


Тень острова счастья

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Вымышленные существа, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Некоторые говорят, что этот остров похож на крыло ангела. Но гораздо чаще говорят, что когда-то скалы были городом, кости животных - людьми, а странные птицы, печально кричащие на рассвете, - слугами их властителя, принца Тени. Город счастья.Сказка на ночь.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Тень острова счастья

Сквозь тёмный густой лес бежит человек, он не оглядывается, не останавливается ни на секунду, крепко прижимая к груди какую-то коробку. Вдали слышен лай собак, крики людей, и видны огни от их факелов. Впереди показалось побережье. Ещё несколько мучительных минут бешенного бега и человек выбежал к океану. В его руках был серебряный ларец с уже взломанным замком.

Этого человека звали Райт, он потерял все свое состояние и много месяцев скитался по миру, пока не наткнулся на возможность украсть дорогой ларец. Никто не должен был заметить, если бы Райт не решил взломать замок сразу, услышав стук и увидев дым костра, охрана подобралась к нему достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть драгоценности хозяев, и с того момента началась погоня.

Сейчас звуков людей слышно не было, кругом стояла мёртвая тишина, и воришка решил сосчитать прибыль. Он сел на песок, поставил свой ларец, откинул крышку и тут же отпрянул — прямо перед его лицом встал шест, Райт поднял голову и увидел что это не шест, а скипетр, а перед ним стоит высокий грозный человек. Или все-таки тень?

— Встань, — голос, как шепот листьев, но повелительно-спокойный.

Райт тут же выполнил приказ и поднялся, в его грудь уткнулся кончик скипетра.

— Этот ларец не твой, — воришка хотел оправдаться, но человек-тень покачал головой, — но мне все равно, только верни моё. В этом ларце некоторые вещи принадлежат нам.

— Хочешь долю, -сделал вывод Райт, — так бы и сказал, а твоего здесь нет, это все дочки нашего феодала…

— Молчи. — твердый голос, теперь похожий не на листву, а на звон, цепей прервал его речь. — Твои хозяева забрали кое-что у… — голос надломился и стал походить на шум ветра меж голых стен улиц, — у моего друга, который очень несчастен. Цепочка с бело-голубыми волнами и разводами и медальон со звездой на крышке, отдай их, остальное твоё. — увидев недоверие в глазах Райта, человек вздохнул и добавил, — И я переправлю тебя в безопасное место.

Райт согласно кивнул и выудил из кучи драгоценных камней и украшений цепочку и медальон, любопытство заставило его открыть медальон, но какая-то неведомая сила оттолкнула его на несколько метров от ларца. Райт впервые увидел ярко-зелёные глаза человека-тени, в которых читался и гнев, и предостережение. Ларец сам собой закрылся и оказался в руках вора, нужные украшения исчезли в складках плаща незнакомца. Лёгкий ветер, его нет, а Райт оказался на берегу одного из больших островов этого округа, у ног он увидел потрепанную бумажку на которой было написано одно слово: «спасибо».

***

— Давно ты здесь? — из-за высокой травы вышел старик в одежде рыбака, бросил взгляд на Райта, а потом с улыбкой посмотрел куда-то к горизонту, может на один из маленьких островов.

— Несколько минут.

— Как же ты здесь оказался? — Райт хотел оправдаться, но старик засмеялся — Молчи, я понимаю, только никому больше не говори так, лучше скажи что прибыл вчера, понял? — Райт кивнул. — Ты наверное хочешь знать, что с тобой произошло? У нас есть одна красивая история, легенда, выслушаешь ее? — старик изучающе посмотрел на него и, дождавшись кивка, снова обратил взгляд вдаль, медленно начиная свой рассказ.

— Посмотри на тот остров, он похож на обитаемый, но будто там стоят дома и есть люди, видишь? Но это камни. Некоторые говорят, что этот остров похож на крыло ангела, об этом суди сам. Но гораздо чаще говорят, что когда-то скалы были городом, кости животных людьми, а странные птицы, печально кричащие на рассвете слугами их властителя. Город счастья.

Властителем города был не совсем простой человек — Принц Тени. Мало кто знал об этом, ведь он был правителем Города счастья, а не какого-то мрачного городка. Его имя Дин. Умный, красивый, весёлый, всегда в пути — веселился, работал, делал что-то для острова. И город счастья процветал.

А на дне океана жил бог глубин и родниковой воды Кастиэль. Тихий, мудрый, необычайно спокойный, иногда величественно-грозный, угольные волосы и глаза ясные, сверкающие, как родник, чисто-голубые, такие же глубокие как океан. Именно эти глаза заставили принца Тени опустить свой скипетр в их первую встречу. — старик помедлил, будто вспоминая эту встречу во всех деталях, но ни чего не объяснил Райту. — Кастиэль поднимался из своего подводного царства, чтобы вновь встретить принца. Дин часами ходил по берегу, всматриваясь в воду, только чтобы увидеть бога.

Их редкие молчаливые встречи переходили в более долгие, наполненные разговорами, они сами не заметили, как влюбились. Но в один прекрасный и немного печальный день Дин прижал голову Кастиэля к своей груди и сказал:

— Прости, я не должен, но… ты стал дорог мне, и я тебя…  
Дин замолчал, глубины океана заиграли в глазах Кастиэль, он ждал, но так и не услышал заветных слов. Он вздохнул и произнёс их сам.

— Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя, — Дин весь светился от счастья и прижался к властителю океана. Но вдруг лицо его омрачилось. — Но я должен уйти, чтобы не причинить тебе боли. — Кастиэль непонимающе заглянул ему в глаза и увидел столько боли, сожаления и тоски, что ужаснулся, но молча стал ждать объяснений. — Я принц Тени и это не просто слова, не пустой звук титула. Я должен следить за тенями, жить среди них, быть тенью. Это моё предназначение, моя работа. А ты властитель вод. Мы так далеки друг от друга. И как бы сильно нам не хотелось, мы не будем вместе. Если не остановлюсь я, позже нас остановят боги.

— Мне всё равно.

Этих слов было достаточно, чтобы навсегда изменить их. Дин и Кастиэль слились в одном нежном прекрасном поцелуе, люди вышедшие из города и рыбы поднявшись на поверхность чистыми голосами пели одно слово: «влюбленны». Огромная волна поднялась над ними и забрала в подводный дворец. Все вокруг неделю ликовало и праздновало воссоединение любящих сердец, все кроме богов, что стояли над ними. Боги считали их любовь порочной, неправильной, говорили, что Дин, простой принц, не достоин Кастиэля, говорили гадости, пытались расстроить их союз, но напрасно, они подавали прощение верховному богу, но оно осталось без ответа.

Однажды, когда прошло много лет с их первого поцелуя, Кастиэль, сидя с Дином у самой кромки воды придумал красивую вещь — искрящийся туман. Дин с помощью своей магии помог Кастиэлю воплотить это явление в жизнь, и к его задумке добавил одну деталь — голубой цвет. Через несколько часов остров был накрыт голубым, как глаза Кастиэля, и искрившимся и светящимся, как глаза Дина, мягким туманом. Природа ликовала, люди радовались, туман окутывал теплом, радостью, заставлял все расти и цвести, а людей улыбаться.

Но чудный туман дал богам шанс. Они объявили что любая вещь или явление созданное без их разрешения незаконно. И начался суд. Постепенно стали добавлять все новые жалобы на Кастиэля и Дина. Суд признал их вне закона. Так кончилась счастливая история властителя глубин и принца Тени.

По повелению богов Кастиэль никогда больше не поднимался на поверхность и не общался с земными и небесными обитателями. А Дин перестал быть правителем города счастья и стал полноправным принцем Тени.

Город счастья исчез, оставив после себя лишь кости и камни.

Дин навеки обречен нести бремя тени. Судьба, отступившая перед Кастиэлем, перед любовью, теперь вернулась, заявляя о своих правах. Дин стал следить за тенями. Тени ведь тоже живые.

Правда говорят, что Кастиэлю удалось немного изменить проклятие. И теперь, ночью раз в год Дин выходил к берегу, а Кас поднимался из глубины и до первого луча солнца они оставались вдвоём.

Один мужчина, оказавшийся близь острова, рассказывал, что какой-то странный человек в плаще, похожий на тень, сидел у воды и разговаривал, много говорил, но тот человек расслышал лишь одно:

— Темноты нужно бояться, ты ведь знаешь, что там скрывается.

И после этих слов тень посмотрела на того человека, и он задумался. Возможно, последние слова предназначались ему. Этот мужчина был на нашем острове, и ходил слух, что это брат человека-тени. Имя у него было красивое, то ли на «С», то ли на «М», и чем-то похожее на Кастиэль. Говорят, что принц Тени и сейчас ходить вокруг своего острова и следит, и возможно ждёт, когда Кастиэль сможет разрушить проклятие и подняться к нему.

Глупые боги, они считаю себя главными, а эти двое все равно любят друг друга и они никак им не помешают. Чудесная история, не правда ли?

— О да, но откуда вы все это знаете? Кто вы?

— Неважно. Важно кто ты, точнее, кем ты станешь. Тебе лучше остаться жить здесь, особенно с этим ларчиком, первое время я помогу тебе. Меня зовут Чак.


End file.
